


Ironic Tragedies

by ChubbyBunny28



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 420 blaze it, Adrien really cares about Nathanael, Almost akumatizing?!, Angst Live!, Chat doesn't take suicide seriosly, Chloe (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, Don't worry it's not going to end like that., F/M, Fluff Broadcasting, I will add more better tags later, Nathanael does make-up, Nathanael is OOC because of plot, Peacock Miraculous, Unrequited Love, past self-harm, to even things out theres also hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBunny28/pseuds/ChubbyBunny28
Summary: When Adrien gets jealous of Marinette and Nathanael hanging out, he confronts Marinette about it and gets the girl. Eternal Bliss is granted to both. But at what cost?( I changed the name from consequences to ironic tragedies)





	1. Chapter 1

Nathanael was happy. He had been getting closer to Marinette, and getting to meet up with her almost daily. He was finally happy. Happiness wasn't a feeling Nathanael felt before, and even if he had, it would be easily forgotten within the next few days of torture. This feeling made him see that maybe his life isn't be so bad. Maybe he was just being blind to reality. Maybe dreams do come true. Until one day. It took one day to, well, you'll see.

After he and Marinette made plans, they decided on leaving together until Adrien showed up. "Can I talk to Marinette please?" He said, "It will only be a moment," he said. Nathanael was hesitant with the decision, he felt something coming.

"Ok," Nathanael said nonchalantly, "I'll wait in front of the school." Then he waved goodbye.

Marinette never came back. He was waiting until nightfall. She never came.

The next day Adrien and Marinette where seen all lovey dovey. They looked into in others eyes in pure bliss and love. 

Nathanael had been forgotten.


	2. I really should control myself

Weeks pass. No interaction with Marinette, or any other human being to say at the least. Nathanael sits in the park alone, drawing his problems away. Then he wonders why.

He had finally got close to Marinette, then Agreste came and poured it all down the drain. All Nathanael wanted was to be happy, but clearly he doesn't get what he wants. He never does. Agreste gets everything while he, Nathanael, gets ...nothing.

Nathanael lets go...

Of his pencil. Which has been... akumatized? Nathanael let go of the pencil just as the dark butterfly touched it. He puts the pencil in a convenient jar without touching it. 

And sets off to find Ladybug, or Chat Noir. They need to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pencil isn't the only thing he let go of.  
>  P.S Do you remember who Ladybug and Chat Noirs secret identities?   
>  The tension! The excitement! The Feels! Next time on Angst Live!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chat! Angst Live! featuring more angst!

Hours later, Nathanael spots a wild Chat in the distance. "Chat Noir!" Nathanael called.

Chat Noir turns around. 'A fan!' He thinks. "Anything you would like?" he says tinged with playfulness "An autograph perhaps?" Chat turns around to see Nathanael. The guy Marinette was hanging out with. He unconsciosly glares.

"No. I almost got akumatized, but I managed to...." Nathanael thinks of how to explain the rare and unusual event, "Not? I got the akumatized item by the way so..." He takes out the akumatized pencil in the jar. "Here... I guess." Nathanael hands Chat the jar. "See ya around, and don't tell Ladybug about me " He turned around to leave but Chat stopped him.

"Tell me why." Chat said. Nathanael froze he didn't think anyone would care about him.

"Well," Nathanael started, 'it wouldn't hurt right?' he thought. "I liked this girl named Marinette, as you know. We started getting close, but then... this guy came. Agreste. I guess he just liked Marinette too, so one day he confronted her and the next they got together, leaving me like an old toy, never to be played with. That's basically it." Nice, quick and hard hitting.

"That was literally weeks ago? Why now?!" Chat asked

"I guess I thought she was going to come back, but she didn't." Nathanael replied. 

"So you were mad that you didn't get the girl?" Chat questioned.

"No, she looked happy, so I was fine with it. I was mad because... well, Agreste got what he wanted, and Marinette was happy. I wasn't. It seems that I'm never bound to feel happiness or love. I just got... nothing. So I let go. I gave up." Nathanael stated, eyes cold and dead.

Chat, no, Adrien felt guilty. Very guilty. He looked at Nathanael, once lively and so passionate about anything art, now reduced to a empty husk condemned to staying alive watching everyone else be happy. All because of his jealousy and selfishness. He wanted to change that somehow. "So you're suicidal?" Chat asked

"The sweet release of death would be fine and all, but not yet." Nathanael replied, as if they were talking about the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat slipped.
> 
> Chat be like YET? YET? YEEEEEETTTTTT?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst live will be interrupted by fluff broadcast.
> 
> Also stalker Adrien. Teehee ft. Tragic Tomato

The next day, Adrien kept a close eye on Nathanael. Nothing changed, Nathanael was just as emotionless as before. The emptiness of his eyes didn't change either. One thing Adrien noticed was he didn't eat lunch. Also 10 minutes before lunch he went to the bathroom and didn't come out until the end of lunch.

After school, Adrien transformed as Chat to look for Nathanael. He stopped at a nearby restaurant and got some food. He set out to find the tragic tomato.

Chat found Nathanael at the Eiffel Tower. If that's not surprising enough, he wasn't on the platform, but on the iron bars way up high. Nathanael was content there, drawing. "Didn't expect to find you here, sir," Chat said enthusiastically "My, my how did you get up there?"

"I climbed." Nathanael's two words shut down Chat's enthusiastic mood.

"Did you not get caught?" Chat said

" Well I'm here right?" Nathanael replied, eyes on the sketchpad.

Chat decided to drop the subject. "What are you drawing?"

"The view. Why are you here?" Nathanael went straight to the point.

"To make sure you don't kill yourself of course!" Chat said jokingly

" Quick question, why do you take suicide so lightly?" 

"I don't think anyone actually wants to kill themselves. Life's too much to waste." Chat answered.

"Huh," was Nathanael's only reply.

"By the way I had some leftover food that I wanted to give to you." Chat said

"So you're here to give me your scraps."

"No! Basically everything's still there"

"Kay then."

When they finished, Nathanael thanked Chat. "Thanks, Noir" he said

"Noir? I've never heard that nickname before."

"I tend to call people I don't know that well with there last name. Really though, thanks for the meal. I forgot the last time I had a decent meal."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for the last week I've been sucking on lollipops for meals."

"Huh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: I don't think people really want to kill themselves. Life's to good to waste. 
> 
> Nathanael: Challenge Accepted


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Live! and Fluff Broadcasting are doing a crossover!!!!!!!Ft. A poorly cut tomato & Hug Mcgee

Days pass, and all Adrien and Nathanael has done is the same. Adrien keeps an eye out for Nathanael, Nathanael doesn't eat lunch, and goes into the bathroom 10 minutes before lunch is over and stays there until it's over. Chat gives Nathanael something to eat, and Nathanael accepts it. However, Adrien decides to do something different today. 5 minutes after Nathanael goes to the bathroom, he goes in.

Alchohol stings Nathanael's cuts on his forearm, it may be painful, but it is needed for it to heal, he thinks. Suddenly he hears a gasp. Agreste is at the door staring with wide eyes. The first instinct is to hide his arms, but he couldn't bother. Everything will turn out the same. "Hey Agre-" He starts, but the next thing he knows is Agreste is holding, no, embracing him like he's the only thing that matters.

"Since when?" Agreste's cracked voice forced out. Nathanael felt dampness from Agreste's tears on his shoulder.

"It started 3 weeks ago, and ended 2 weeks ago, so chill, okay? Besides it's not that important, and it's healing" Nathanael says but his voice was muffled by Agreste's clothes.

"Why?" Agreste whimpers

A silence. "I was letting out my emotional frustrations like any other kid on the block, then I realized how stupid it is. Just hurting your arm for the same outcome. But then I realized climbing was a much better option."

They stayed there, Nathanael held close to Agreste by Agreste, Nathanael helpless. 'Pity,' Nathanael thinks. 'This is pure pity, and nothing more.' 

'It was because of me.' Adrien thinks, ' His suffering and pain and emptyness, because of me.'

"Im so sorry. So very sorry. Sorry. Sorry." mumbles Agreste but it is drowned out by his own tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael: Agreste please let go, the cuts are bleeding.
> 
> Adrien: *it too busy hugging, and crying and saying sorry.*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have Fluff Broadcasting ft. Marinette and Adrien!
> 
> Also a great realization.

When Adrien went to school the next day, the first person to meet him was Marinette. "Hey, Adrien!" she called, ecstatically, " I made you croissants!" Marinette handed him a box.

"Thanks, Marinette," he smiled, "They look so good!" He took a bite. Soon the box was empty.

"Adrien! That was for lunch!" Marinette giggled

"Oh, sorry!" Adrien said.

"You have something on your cheek!" Marinette said and proceeded to wipe it off with her thumb. Adrien blushed tragic tomato red.

At lunch, Adrien looked over to Nathanael empty as ever, drawing, without eating. 'I want to give him something but... I don't have enough food. If only...' Adrien thought to this morning. The croissants! If he didn't eat them, Nathanael could've had something to eat today. His heart twisted. Why? How? He forgot Nathanael all together because of.... of.... " Marinette." he whispered.

"Yeah?" Marinette said as she smiled brightly.

"Nothing!" Adrien said as he smiled back. 'What was I thinking about? Right Nathanael. Wait... it happened again!' He forgot about Nathanael completely. 'Its just... whenever Marinette talks, and gives me a smile its like nothing else matters, but...'"Aaaaaagh!" Adrien cried, he couldn't piece it together. 

"Anything wrong?" Marinette asked.

"Oh? No, nothing at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes. Should the next one be more angst or more food? Because I can't make up my mind. But it's probably gonna be more food. The next angst wave is going to be... important to the story.  
> Feel free to criticize and ask questions in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided on both.

Next day at lunch, Agreste walks over to Nathanael, packed lunch in hand. "Nathanael," Agreste starts, "I noticed that you didn't have lunch for the last few days, so I decided to uh, give you some!" 

"Agreste, I know your doing this because you pity me, and believe me you don't have to." 

"Please?"

"Fine." Nathanael took the food, and gladly ate it. "Thanks Agreste." 

After school, Nathanael climbs the Eiffel tower to his spot. He decides to climb one level higher. He sits, drawing contently on his sketchpad. He drops his pencil, and it took him to hang off the edge with one hand holding on the ledge to keep himself from falling. Nathanael holds on the pencil with his other hand. He looks down. 'If I let go right now, I'd die huh?' he thought, 'If I did no one would care. Sweet release of death. Hehe' Then he thought about Chat Noir and Agreste. 'They probably felt pity. That's it.' But with his hand that is holding the pencil he etches a few words on the iron bar. Then he lets go.

When Chat Noir looks at the Eiffel Tower, he sees a redhead ...falling? 'Is he...?' Chat basically flys to the tower.

As Nathanael falls, he smiles. It's finally over. 

He never hits the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: Sees Nathanael falling. *superman flies over*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Angst Live!

Chat catches him mid-air. He takes them to a dark alley, carrying Nathanael.

"Why? Is this on purpose? You could've died!" Chat said tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Yeah," Nathanael's muffled voice came out. Chat was holding him, tight. 'Isn't this familiar.' Nathanael thought. He realized something... Chat was Adrien. 'Makes sense,' He thought, 'When I told Chat about Adrien and Marinette getting together he said it was weeks ago and no one told Chat that. When I accepted the food, Adrien and Chat had the same smile. Only yesterday did he do this same thing.' Nathanael sighed. If he died, Chat and Adrien would live for him. But they wouldn't live their lives without mourning for his. 'This was cruel' he thought, 'Im a burden alive or dead'

"I..." Nathanael would need to choose his words wisely, "...fell. I'll be more careful. I promise."

Chat knew this was a lie. When he caught Nathanael he saw a relieved smile. 'How did I not see it coming?' He thought, 'Nathanael put out so many clues. Its just... he does it subtly. ' He remembers to 2 days ago. * Cue Flashback *

"Hey, Noir. How do you think the world would look from up so high?" Nathanael said.

"Monsieur, aren't we already so high?" Chat replied.

"No, like, the heavens high."

"I don't know Monsieur, how would it look?"

* End Flashback * Then Chat thought to only yesterday. * Start Flashback *

"Noir, if I die, would you live for me?"

"Why of course, Monsieur"

* End Flashback *Nathanael looked up. 'How cruel. I was about to be free, but then the only person that cares about me bounds me here like chains. How tragic.' he thinks. "I won't leave, Chat. I promise." He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat: You could've died!
> 
> Nathanael: That's the point, dumbass.
> 
> BTW: Chat calls Nath 'Monsieur' now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe decides to be a b*tch.

"Hello Nathanael!" Chloe screeched. "There's rumors out that say you tried to kill yourself, and Chat Noir saved you. Is this true?"

"Yeah. Very." Nathanael sarcastically replied, looking straight into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe didn't understand the sarcasm."If you're doing this for attention, then it's not going to work. What a pathetic excuse for a human being. And stop looking at me as if you're better than me!" Chloe stated, being a little, more like big sh*t like always.

"There's a reason that I wanted to kill myself. You know that right?" Nathanael replied, empty eyes looking dead onto Chloe's, playing along.

"What reason?" Chloe demanded

"A lot, actually, but one of them is having to hear you whine like someone actually cares about you." roasted Nathanael.

"Why you little-" Chloe started to choke Nathanael. "You don't deserve to talk back to me you nobody!"

Nathanael started to gag, getting spit on Chloe's jacket. 

"That's it!" Chloe yelled, and punched Nathanael hard in the jaw, then let go. It already started to bruise

"Punches like a b*tch too." Nathanael mumbled.

"I heard that!" Chloe said as he punched again, even harder.

Nathanael started to book it away from Chloe, "You know, Chloe, with how hard you hit, you should be a boxer!" he said, racing to the nearest mens bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael decided to says that he fell, but he knows Chloe won't listen, so decides to play along. Also, I need a new, minor (akumatized) villain that can knock Nathanael unconscious, but not physically. Like, electric or something. Recommendations needed. Feel free to criticize and ask questions in the comments. Also, should I keep censoring it or not? See ya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael does makeup.

As Nathanael walked in, he took a deep breath. He would have to cover up Chloe's doing. He looked at his face, bruised with an intoxicating yellow, his neck with clouded dark purple. He took out some concealer from him backpack, and started to apply it to the bruised spots. 'This should cover them up until lunch' he thinks, trying to ignore the pain. After applying the concealer, he notices that it's a shade brighter than his pale skin, so he takes out a brush and soon enough, it's like Chloe didn't even hurt him. Nathanael walks out as if nothing happened.

As school dragged on, Nathanael noticed that the studies has gotten easier somehow. Easier to understand. He gets A's and B's on all assignments. 'Its probably because I can concentrate on the actual schoolwork.' he thinks. Lunch comes faster than expected.

Nathanael heads straight to the bathroom. 'Adrien's packed lunch will have to wait.' he thought. He starts washing the concealer off, though it would have been easier just to brush it again. It turns out, washing concealer out of a bruise hurts more than it should. He winces at the pain just as Adrien comes in. "Wow Adrien, I don't know if I should congratulate you for the worst timing or the best." Nathanael said sarcastically. Nathanael looked in the mirror. His bruise is still the same intoxicating yellow, and so is the dark purple spot in his neck.

"Nathanael? You didn't have those bruises this morning! How? Who did it?" Adrien cried.

"Calm down Goldilocks, there's a reason I'm covering these up, so use your inside voice." Nathanael said as he took out the concealer. "You were going to ask how, right? Well, a certain Chloe Bourb*tch choked me and then did the virtue of punching me twice." he said, voice filled with hate. He started putting on the concealer, wincing every time he touched the bruise. "And don't tell her off because it's gonna happen again, or make it seem like it's my fault." After 5 minutes of silence, Nathanael finished the concealer. He then took out the brush and looked to his right. "Adrien why are you still here?!" he yelled.

Adrien was too busy looking at the delicate work of the redhead. An ugly mess was now looked normal, but it looked a little unnatural against Nathanael's skin. "Oh! I... um... can you just keep going please?" He nervously said. To him, Nathanael looked like he was doing magic.

"Fine." Nathanael replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even wear makeup. Lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can take this as angst or fluff, like seriously.

After Nathanael finished brushing, it's as if nothing even happened. Then the took out some alcohol, and took off his jacket, to reveal his forearm in bandages, and unraveled them, to reveal many cuts. 'Why'd I have to cut so deep?! Anyway, we're close to healing entirely.' He poured the alcohol over the cuts. Nathanael winced 'They still hurt too.' "Ugh" Nathanael groaned. He looked to the right to see Adrien.

"Adrien. Can you throw the bandages away? And there's also a new roll in my bag." Nathanael said.

"Uhhh. OK." Adrien replied. On the bandage, there were little lines of blood. Adrien felt guilty. Even though Nathanel stopped cutting himself, the cuts were still bleeding. It's as if the cuts were crying for Nathanael. Adrien looked inside Nathanael's backpack. Cluttered and messy. Stained with blood.

"It's at the bottom in a plastic bag. Getting them while bleeding wasn't a good idea." Nathanael said.

"Ok." Adrien said. He rummaged inside, and found it. It seemed that there was a little left. Adrien handed it to Nathanael. 

"Thanks," Nathanael mumbled. He struggled starting the wrap. Adrien held on Nathanael's wrist, and the beginning of the wrap.

"There, you can wrap properly now." He said.

"Thank you." replied Nathanael. He started wrapping, still struggling as he went. Adrien grabbed the hand that Nathanael was wrapping his forearm with.

"Here, let me." Adrien started to lead Nathanael's hand that was doing the wrapping. It finished way quicker. Instead of ten minutes wrapping both arms, it took 5.

"What a blessing!" Nathanael said, relieved. "Thank you so much!"

Adrien blushed. "It's nothing."

Adrien and Nathanael left the bathroom. 10 minutes of lunch left. 

"You should go, Dupain-Cheng is waiting." Said Nathanael.

"Oh yeah. Well then, goodbye Nathanael!" Adrien waved Nathanael goodbye.

Nathanael waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for trouble.

After school, Nathanael started to make his way to the Eiffel Tower. But a battle was already in place there. Ladybug and Chat Noir were going against an akumatized victim. Chat was leading the akumatized victim away from Ladybug. Ladybug was undoubtedly going after the akumatized item. The akumatized victim seemed to be shooting acid at Chat. Nathanael took in Chat's movements and the victims shooting pattern. Ladybug was about to get the akumatized item when- 

It all happened in slow motion. Nathanael saw Chat jump to the left, and the according to Nathanael's observations, Chat was going to jump right into the victims next shot. Nathanael flew right in front of Chat. 'He has to protect Paris! He has a life to live! He cared about me! I can't let a valuable life go to waste!' Nathanael thought as he pushed Chat out of the acid's line of fire. 'He has a chance! I don't!' The last thing he saw was Chat's face. Filled with surprise and terror. Nathanael smiled. 'Goodbye, Chat' he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I'll use laughing gas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty important chapter.

It burns. All Nathanael felt was burning. And tears. Not his own. He opens his eyes. He sees Chat. Chat's tear ridden eyes light up, then yells something at Ladybug. Then relief. Nathanael felt himself be carried. He falls unconcious. 

When he wakes up, he sees Chat turn into Adrien. "Hey." Nathanael groans.

"Did you see me transform back?" Adrien whispered.

"Don't worry. I knew way before. You did the same things to me as Chat." Said Nathanael.

"Shhh, just save your strength and stay alive for me, ok?" Adrien cooed.

"Adrien, there's something in my front pant pocket. It wasn't there before. Can you take it out?" Nathanael said.

"Sure." Adrien felt Nathanael's pocket, something was there. He took it out. It was the none other than the peacock miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think? Just ignore the part were its kind of canon that Nathalie gets it. Nathanael and Natalie are basically the same name soooooo...
> 
> Nathanael's alive because Ladybug used the purifying thing she does after the fights.


	14. Chapter 14

After setting things in the hospital, Adrien got a chance to talk to Nathanael.

"What was the thing in my pocket?" Nathanael asked.

"A...." Adrien gulped, "Miraculous"

"What the hell is a Miraculous?" 

"I have one. You know, the thing that turns you to a hero?" 

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're suppose to have a kwami too."

"Kwami?"

"Uhhh, Plagg? Show him an example." Adrien put his hand into a bag to reveal a small cat thing that's suppose to be a kwami. 

"Adrien! Where's my camembert??" Plagg cried.

"So do you have one?" Adrien asked Nathanael.

"I don't know! I literally found this out today." 

"Did someone say kwami?" A high pitched voiced said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael: I just woke up from being unconscious, I shouldn't be dealing with this.
> 
> Me: The plot must go on!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Duusu!

"What the?" All three said simultaneously. At the door was a small, dark blue, floating figure, with a peacock tail. It was also holding a vine of grapes.

"Duusu, is that you?" Plagg said to the assumed kwami.

"Yeah, is that you Plagg?" said Duusu.

"Why of course! Who else would it be?" Plagg cried. Plagg came up to Duusu and and hugged him.

"So whose your holder?" Duusu asked

"Mine is the blonde one. Yours is the redhead." Plagg answered.

Duusu flew up to Nathanael. "Hi, I'm Duusu the peacock kwami! Master Fu told me to tell you he thought your skill will be useful to aid Ladybug and Chat Noir!'

"For example?" Nathanael said.

"For example, he said that it was amazing that you figured out the victim's shooting pattern, and took in Chat's movements. And when realizing when the two were going to meet, stepped in without thought!" Duusu explained.

"But why the peacock miraculous?"

"Because, Master Fu said that it was the peacock miraculous' holders job to protect Ladybug and Chat Noir and all the other Miraculous holders! Master Fu said you were well suited to do that!"

"Aren't people who had been akumatized before not able to hold a miraculous?"

"That's what I said! But Master Fu said that you weren't the same Nathanael Kurtzberg. He said the old Nathanael would've been too scared, but this one seems like he wanted to throw his life away." 

"Hehe," Nathanael said, smiling softly.

"He said it's as if the old one has been hollowed of all morals and emotions to be replaced with yours!"

Adrien was looking at Nathanael. He changed Nathanael so much that he wasn't the same person. Adrien wondered what the old Nathanael was like.

"All you need to transform is to say, Feathers out! Your special ability is Protect, which encases all Miraculous holders, except for you, in an protective shell." Duusu explained

"So all I need to say is Feathers out an-" Nathanael said only to be interrupted by the transforming sequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael: I'm transforming?! I am in a medical situation! AAAGGGGGHHH *Starts to rage*
> 
> Plagg: *while Nathanael's screaming in the back round* Duusu, whats with the delayed reaction? We said kwami like,six lines ago!
> 
> Duusu: Sorry, I was too busy eating a grape.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard

Soon enough, the sequence was over. Nathanael was now in an blue (bodysuit?), with a darker shade of blue below his knees, like a pair of boots. A skirt-like belt of connected peacock feathers was around his waist, the peacock feathers, gradually getting longer on his right side, shorter on the left. The feathers wasn't enclosed around the whole waist, however, it starts in the middle of the right leg, then ends at the side of the left leg. The longest feather is nestled behind, Nathanael's right leg. Two long, skinny, blue, with darker blue edges, block like objects were hanging from the right side of his belt. Nathanael had a bright blue mask with white tips, and a peacock tail themed end. Nathanael's bright red hair, was in a soothing contrast with the blue suit. 

"Wow." Adrien said. He thought that Nathanael was beautiful.

Nathanael looked at his costume. "Not bad...." he said. He grabbed the two block like objects and with a flick of his wrist, they turned into peacock feather themed fans that complemented his costume. Another flick they were back to normal. Nathanael put them back on his belt. He noticed that the pain was gone. The bruises didn't throb, the cuts weren't stinging, he smiled. What a relief. He looked at Adrien. "How do you turn this off?" Nathanael asked Adrien.

"What? Oh! Sorry! It wears off in two hours." Adrien replied. He was transfixed on Nathanael. 

"Turn into Chat and let's wander. I want to see what I can do." Said Nathanael.

"Are you up to it Plagg?" Adrien said

"Fine" Plagg said. Adrien fed him camembert while Duusu explained things to Nathanael.

"Claws out!" Adrien yelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael: What do you think Adrien? Adrien? Hello?
> 
> Adrien:*is hypnotized by the beauty*


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanaels superhero name and abilities.

As Nathanael and Chat jumped out of the hospital's window, Nathanael took out his fans, and used it to boost each jump. As you would expect from a beautiful creature, his movements were very graceful. Each movement was quick and precise, a clear contrast to Chat's excessive, and aggressive style.

"Natha-" Chat stopped himself. He didn't want to reveal Nathanael's true identity to the world.

"Yes, Chat?" Nathanael replied.

"We need to come up with your name!" Chat said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Nathanael asked.

"Your superhero name! I can't say your real actual name in front of civilians!"

"I suppose. You can create my name. A name's just a label after all."

"Alright. What about Pheasant? Pheasant sounds cool."

"It's decided then. Chat, call me Pheasant from now on." Pheasant said, then continued "Chat, can I try something?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to see how much these fans are capable of. Can you hit them as hard as you can with your baton?"

"Sure," Chat said as he took out his baton. "Are you ready Na- Pheasant?" he said.

"Yes," Nathanael replied as he held out his fans. Chat then took a running start and hit them as hard as he can. The fan hardened momentarily to defend against the hard hit, then turned all floppy again. 'Intersting' Pheasant thought.

"Hold still for a moment for me, will you Chat?" Pheasant said.

"Of course, Monsieur." Chat then did what he was told. After that, Pheasant tried to hit Chat as hard as he could with his fan, to reveal it had no effect what so ever.

"Ha ha! You call that a hit? That barely-"

"Stay still." Pheasant said as he turned the peacock fan back into the rectangular block, then hit Chat.

"Oww! Now that hurt!" Chat cried. Pheasant smiled. He figured it out.

"Chat. Want to spar?" Pheasant said mischievously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael: *Internally face palms* Pheasant is the opposite of a peacock!
> 
> Nathanael alter ego is based on Kurama from yu yu hakusho.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am absolute Hamilton trash.

"Why of course Monsieur!" Chat said as he took first position.

"The duel will start after we count to ten!" replied Pheasant.

'Count to ten. Ok.' Chat thought. 'Look him in the eyes, aim no higher, summon all the courage you require, then count!'

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten paces fire!" Both said in unison. Then the duel began. Chat took the offensive first and tried to hit Pheasant, but Pheasant kept gracefully blocking them with his fans, with a nonchalant expression. A few minutes went by with like this, Chat on the offensive, and Pheasant on the defensive.

"Fight me like a man!" Chat cried, "Attack!"

"Your wish is my command Monsieur," Pheasant coolly replied, turning the fans into the rectangular blocks, then started to attack. Chat got some hits off, but so did Pheasant. Pheasant's work with the rectangular blocks were sloppy at first, but gradually turned precise and accurate. The blocks weren't doing great in defense however, when Chat hit it, it wouldn't hold, the baton ended up hitting Pheasant anyway. 

"Something wrong Pheasant? It looks like you aren't doing so good!" Chat teased. Then he saw an opening, on the right side of Pheasant's head. He took a swing, knowing that the block can't defend against it. 'Checkmate' Chat thought. But then, it wasn't a block that was blocking it. It was the ever so familiar peacock feather fan, which made it so Chat's hit was useless. 'Damn it!' Chat thought 'He changed the block into a fan in mid-swing!'

"What's wrong Chat? Looks like cat got your tongue." Pheasant taunted.

"You're on!" Chat replied. The duel went on, Pheasant changing the blocks to fans, and fans to blocks in mid-swing as needed. It was beautiful from the bystander's point of view, annoying from Chat. He couldn't hit Pheasant what so ever. 

In Pheasant's however, it was great, but it couldn't bring an opponent down with it. He knew he had to end somehow. Then, he got an idea. 'It should do.' Pheasant thought.

Pheasant looked for the perfect opportunity, then there it was. Chat as aiming for his right arm. Pheasant let Chat have the hit without any attempt to stop it. Just as the hard hit landed, Pheasant pushed Chat to the ground, but then lost balance and fell on top of Chat. The situation ended with Pheasant's head on Chat's chest.

"I win." Pheasant said gasping for air, looking at Chat. Chat looked at the redhead on his chest. Chat has put his all into one hit, and Pheasant let the hit land, just so he can win. Chat could just imagine the pain.

"I guess you did Monsieur." Chat replied, catching his breathe as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen next?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your wish is my command.

They stayed there for a while, Pheasant on Chat's chest. Chat decided to break the silence. 

"Monsieur?" He said softly.

"Yes, Chat?" Pheasant replied.

"I'm hungry. Are you?" 

"Yes." Both stood up. "What do you want to eat Chat?"

"Ice cream sounds like treat."

"It's decided then. C'mon," Pheasant said "I know a place."

They raced to the presumed ice cream shop, and when they got there, they found Ladybug. "Hey, Chat!" Ladybug called, then spotted Pheasant. "Who is he?" she asked.

"His name is Pheasant! Our new ally!" Chat said enthusiastically. Pheasant walked up to Ladybug and bowed deeply, and held out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman." He said. Ladybug blushed, then took his hand. Pheasant kissed it briefly. Chat hit him on the head.

"What are you doing, flirting with MY princess?" Chat yelled.

"My apologies Chat Noir. I didn't know being a gentlemen wasn't allowed." Pheasant said.

"So you weren't flirting?" Chat cried.

"No. I was merely complimenting her.This is how I treat every woman I meet." Pheasant said. 'What a gentlemen!' Ladybug thought as she blushed deeply. Again.

"Good." Chat said. "Ok! Let's order some ice cream!" Ladybug got strawberry, Chat Noir got rocky road, and Pheasant got cookies and cream.

The went out and talked. However, it turned out to end with Ladybug and Pheasant talking behind Chat. Ladybug was sounding very flustered, and Pheasant sounding polite. Chat cringed 'Pheasant's totally flirting with Ladybug. I guess I'll somehow have to show him that she's mine!' Then Chat smiled as had an idea. "Ladybug! Want a kiss?" he said, as he turned around.

Ladybug must've had real fast reflexes because as soon as she heard that, she hid behind Pheasant. Chat then turned around, grabbed whoever it was by the waist, putting it to his own, then kissed the unfortunate victim, who was Pheasant, in one fluid motion, 'Go big or go home!' Chat thought as he turned the kiss french. 

"Chat, let go of me!" Pheasant cried, but it was hard considering Chat was french kissing him. He tried to push Chat, but he was too tired, considering the duel.

Chat felt 'Ladybug' stop squirming. 'She's accepting it!' he thought, 'weird she isn't kissing back though'. After two spicy minutes, Chat finally let go, and Pheasant fell to the floor. "What do you think of..." He saw Pheasant on the floor, blushing. "Wait.... did I?" he croaked. Pheasant nodded. "I am so sorry! That was for Ladybug!" Chat cried.

"It's fine Chat, don't worry about it." Pheasant said, trying to forget about his first kiss. But he couldn't. The taste of rocky road was still tingling on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheasant likes Ladybug but only as a friend. Ladybug however, likes him as something more. Things are going to get hot, trust me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this considered late?

As the miraculous wore off, Adrien and Nathanael got in the hospital room just as the doctors came in to give Nathanael some medicine, then let him go.

"Do you wanna ride?" Adrien said.

"Yes, actually." Nathanael was aching and full of bruises thanks to Chat. Walking out of the hospital was hard enough.

"Ok, just give me minute." Soon enough, Adrien's (limousine?) came. Adrien opened the door for Nathanael. "If you will m'lady" Adrien said playfully.

"Why of course, my lord." Nathanael played back, then went into the limo. The ride to ten minutes with Nathanael directing the driver, but soon enough, they were there. 

"See you at school!" Adrien called.

"You won't." Nathanael said, nonchalantly.

"Wait what?" Adrien called, but he was already being driven away.

The next day, Adrien didn't see Nathanael at school. Right after school, Duusu came up to him and said "Nathanael asked you to bring today's homework!"

'Everything hurts.' Nathanael thought as he stepped out of the shower. Chat has done his damage. 'I hope Duusu found Adrien.' Nathanael gave Duusu a grape before it was sent to find Adrien. Don't let anyone see you, he told the kwami. 'Duusu really likes grapes huh.' Nathanael thought. Then the doorbell rang. All he had was a towel around his waist, but it was probably Adrien, so he answered.

When the door opened, Adrien saw Nathanael's upper body, ridden with bruises, and a prominent one on his right arm. 'What have I done?' Adrien thought.

"Come in, there's food in the fridge, and camembert for the cat. Thank Duusu for the camembert. Duusu, there also grapes in the fridge for you." Nathanael said.

"Camembert?" Plagg said, coming out of Adrien's bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment suggestions.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there's still some plot.

Nathanael went to his bedroom to dress up. He wore a low-cut shirt and some sweatpants. He went to the living room. Adrien and the two kwamis were eating food. Nathanael came to join them. 

"What was today's lesson?" Nathanael asked. 

"Oh, it was just review, but there's still homework." Adrien gave him the homework.

"Thanks." Nathanael said as he took the papers. He leafed through them. 'This should be easy.' he thought.

"It looks hard," Adrien said. "Hey want to do it together?"

"Sure." Nathanael replied.

The two did homework in silence, until Nathanael spoke up.

"So you like Ladybug even though you're dating Dupain-Cheng?" He said.

"It's complicated it's like both are-" Adrien continued on. Nathanael realized then and there Marinette and Ladybug were the same person. 'That's interesting,' Nathanael thought. 'Adrien probably liked her because they're the same person, but he doesn't know yet.'

"Never mind. It's understandable." Nathanael interrupted. 

"So anyway, how was the kiss? Was it good? If I kissed Ladybug with that you think she would fall for me?" Adrien asked.

"I wouldn't know, that was my first one." Nathanael replied.

"Really? You're missing out!" Adrien said as he grabbed Nathanael and kissed him. Then pulled away. "Why aren't you kissing back?" he asked.

"Because I don't know how to?" Nathanael replied.

"Just do what you think is right!" Adrien said as he kissed Nathanael again. 'To hell with it.' Nathanael thought as he kissed back. The kiss was spicy. Tongues danced and moaning ensued. Both separated for a breath of air. 

"You're pretty good at this." Adrien said.

"Aren't you going out with Dupain-Cheng?" Nathanael said.

"I need someone to practice on in secret! I want to make Marinette totally defenseless after one!" Adrien replied.

"Adrien, your Chat Noir is showing," Nathanael replied.

"You can still think straight, then that's not good enough!" Adrien said going in for another kiss. 

"Oh, it's on," Nathanael replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now give me my gazillion grapes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed to follow it up.

After a hot hour, Nathanael spoke. "What do you think about kisses? Like, are they important? Or something you do to greet someone?"

"I think kisses are something you do to tell someone you love them!" Adrien replied.

"So you love me?" Nathanael said.

"Like a brother!" Adrien replied.

"So, you kissed your brother?" 

"No! Like, a lifelong friend kind of love, you know?"

"Ok, then" Nathanael said as he smiled then stood up, and left.

"Nathanael, wait! Did I upset you? Come back!!!!!!" Adrien cried.

"No, I just need to put on my medication." Nathanael said. 

"Take me with you!" Adrien called.

"Alright then, come on."

The two went to the bathroom, then Nathanael took his shirt off to reveal a burn mark. 'From the acid.' Adrien thought. Also many bruises. 'From me' Adrien thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What conflict first? Superhero conflict, or civilian conflict. Both featuring Nathanael, Adrien, and Marinette! (or Chat Noir, Pheasant, and Ladybug.)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the plot.

Chat smiled. This was the day that he was going to make Ladybug his. He prepared a ring. He prepared a party. Today was the day he was going to ask. Today was the day she said yes.

When night fell, the moon was full, and the stars were shining. "Ladybug!" Chat called out.

"Yes, kitty?" Ladybug answered. They meet on the Eiffel towers's platform.

"Would you..." Chat bowed on one leg. "Be mine..." he took out the ring, encrusted with jewels. "As a girlfriend?" Chat finished, eyes filled with hope. 

"Sorry Chat... I... I... can't." Ladybug replied slowly.

"But... why not m'lady?" Chat asked.

"I like someone else."

"Who?" 

Ladybug froze. Would she say Pheasant or Adrien? If she said Adrien, then it might reveal her secret identity. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"Pheasant." she said, but when she opened her eyes, Chat was gone. A loud burst of thunder shook Paris. Rain started pouring. Lightning struck.


	24. Chapter 24

Chat found Pheasant at the park doing patrol. It had started to rain. The cat pounced.

Pheasant was doing his rounds when something knocked him to the ground. Suddenly something was holding him down. Pheasant opened his eyes. It was Chat.

When Phaesant opened his eyes, Chat has used the last of self-control and started punching Pheasant. 'Ladybug didn't choose me! She chose you instead. I did everything I could, while you, you, you, didn't do a thing for her!' Chat said as he beat Pheasant. "You!" Chat said accusingly as he hit Pheasant again. "She rejected me for you! I did everything while you did nothing! You don't deserve her!" Chat cried as he hit harder. Tears started to form in his blood thirsty eyes. "Now I will never be with her. I don't have a chance."

Then Chat felt a hand cupping his cheek the wipe his tears with his thumb. "I'll have to stop you there." a soft voice said. It was Pheasant, face bruised and bloody. "You will get her heart. It's only a matter of time." Pheasant cooed.

"How do you know that?! Yeah, you don't! She will never love me!" Chat yelled, more tears streaming.

"One day, she will realize how great of a person you are, then accept your feelings. It's destiny. It's bound to happen." Pheasant comforted.

"What's all this coming out of you're mouth!? Do you know something?! Did Ladybug tell you something she didn't tell me!?" Chat cried, hitting Pheasant again. Then Pheasant gently closed Chat's eyes with his thumbs, then got close to Chat.

"It's because Marinette is Ladybug." Pheasant whispered to Chat.

"Ok," Chat mumbled. "but what if she asks you out? Or confess?"

"Don't worry Chat," Pheasant said, holding Chat. "It'll work out." He whispered.

"Promise?" Chat whimpered.

"Promise." 


	25. Chapter 25

We don't know what led to this, but 2 days later, Ladybug decided to confess. She was talking to Pheasant, then right then and there, she did it. I don't know why. I don't know how. But it went a little something like this. 

Ladybug and Pheasant were standing on an building.

"Hey Pheasant, do you know when you do something so wrong, but it feels so right?" Ladybug said.

"Yes, actually." Pheasant said, thinking about how much he wants to kill himself. "What about you, mademoisel-" Pheasant continued, only to be interrupted by Ladybug's lips on his.

"I was wondering if you would..." Ladybug looked left and right, then looked down, blushing. "Accept me as your... lover." She continued, looking up at Pheasant.

"Oh, Ladybug." Pheasant said, then spotted Chat spying on them. " You weren't meant to be mine," Pheasant tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "One day, you find someone who would treat you better than me. Someone strong who you can trust, and rely on. And when you realize who this person is," He looked at Chat. "I would want to see your face. I imagine you would look very beautiful." Then he walked away. Chat Noir raced to Ladybug. Pheasant looked back. 'All I have to do now is wait.' Pheasant thought as he went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Nathanael doesn't want to deal with all this love drama thing. He would much rather actually die.


	26. Chapter 26

Nathanael was in Adrien's house when Natalie brought in Alya, Nino, and Marinette.

"Why are they here?" asked Nathanael. 

"To do the worksheets! Don't you remember?" replied Adrien. 

"Oh yeah. Those." Nathanael took out the said worksheets and started to work on them. 5 minutes later, he was finished. He looked around. Everyone was arguing about what was the answer to the first question. 'Curse me being able to actually do math!' he thought. He put his schoolwork in his bag, then stood up and left, going to the living room. Nobody noticed. 

After finally being able to solve the first question, Adrien noticed that Nathanael was gone. 

"Guys I'm going to go find Nathanael." Adrien said, then left. The room was filled with an awkward silence. 

Adrien found Nathanael in the living room. "We need to finish the worksheets!" Adrien said. Nathanael took out the three double-sided pages and lay them at the table. Adrien looked at the three completed sheets, trying to memorize the answers. Until Nathanael took them back. 

"You're not going to cheat, little kitten." Nathanael said, putting them back in his bag.

"Oh, come on!" Adrien said, getting closer to Nathanael. "Just give me the answers!"

"No." Nathanael said, taking out his sketchpad.

"Please?" Adrien pleaded. Nathanael started sketching, and paid no attention to Adrien.

'He's ignoring me!' Adrien thought as he started shaking Nathanael, to no avail. 'Oh, I'll show you!' he thought as he took Nathanael's face then tipped it towards his own. Nathanael looked at him indifferent. Then he went in for a kiss. Made it hot too. While his lips were on Nathanaels, Adrien looked at him. Nathanael's face was still void of any emotion. Adrien went for it again, and this time, he felt pushing against his chest.

"Finally falling for me now?" Adrien said playfully as he kissed Nathanael again. Until he felt a harsh slap on his face. It was Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I've figured out this whole thing, what should the gang do at this sleepover? Truth or Dare? Spin the bottle? Dress-up? Role-play while dressing up? (I'll do all of these) Suggestions appreciated. (Also I'll do whatever you recommend.)


	27. Chapter 27

Adrien looked at Marinette. "How dare you!" she screamed, "Kissing someone else other than me, your girlfriend?! Do you even love me? Heck, you don't even pay attention to me anymore! And know you're kissing Nathanael! You know what? If you don't love me let's break-" Marinette was interrupted by Nathanael's finger on her lips. 

"I'll have stop you there Marinette. You don't need to break up because of this stupid situation. Adrien's using me as practice for kissing, because I quote 'I want to make Marinette totally defenseless after one'. Besides, the kisses are nothing special." Adrien unconsciously frowned. "They have no feeling in them." Nathanael finished. 

"Really?" Marinette looked to Adrien. 

"Yes." Adrien replied as he took Marinette's face and tipped it to his own. Then they kissed, the kiss was slow and sweet. Not what Adrien wanted. He wanted it to be like when him and Nathanael kissed. Spicy, and fast, Marinette haven't even moaned yet. Adrien opened his eyes, not letting go of the kiss. He saw Nathanael, standing there looking at them with a relieved smile. Adrien reflectively started to kiss faster, harder, and more moans from Marinette were heard. 'That's it!' Adrien thought 'If I imagine that I'm kissing Nathanael, I'll kiss her better!' This continued for three minutes. 

After that, Marinette was breathless, red, and mumbled something.

"What was it Marinette?" Adrien asked. Though the kiss had a large effect on Marinette, it didn't have any on Adrien. Marinette barely tried to kiss back.

"I want more." Marinette said thirstily. Apparently, that was enough to turn Adrien on. Soon they where on the couch, and that's when Nathanael decided go back to Alya and Nino.

"What's happening out there?" Alya asked Nathanael.

"People losing their virginity." Nathanael replied as he lay sat down next to Adrien's bed to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut, nor do I want to. 
> 
> Nathanael is going to be dressed up as a maid next chap.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh.

Nathanael slowly opened his eyes. 

"Ah, the maid is awake!" Alya said as she snapped another photo with her phone. Nathanael tried to move his hands, but he can't. It turns out Alya as handcuffed him Adrien's bed, with his arms held above his head, so that he can't move. He was stuck in between the bed, and wall. Then he looked at himself. He is wearing a maid outfit, the frilly skirt was medium, ending just above his knees. He looked at Alya.

"You kinky fuck!" Nathanael cried as he struggled against the cuffs.

Alya giggled, "This was for Marinette to see how Adrien would react, but seeing as they hooked up, you were a much better option." She said. "Nino, what do you think of this?"

"Excellent fapping material!" He said as he took a picture as well.

"The fuck Nino?" Nathanael said, looking at Nino with a weird look.

"Dude, like, you don't like a dude. See, I just posted this on instagram, and look at the results!" Nino held out his phone.

Nathanael saw a picture of him, sleeping. There was 700 likes, and the first comment was 'Excellent fapping material!' He died a little inside. 

"Nino, they're asking for a picture of him blushing! How do you do that?" Alya whined.

"Oh, I know! Adrien's been practicing turning on girls on me, so it can't be that hard?" Nino said.

'What the fuck has Adrien been practicing on his friends?' Nathanael and Alya thought. 

"Ok!" Nino said as he crawled towards Nathanael. Nino put his hand under the skirt, grabbed Nathanael's bare thigh, and moved it to the side, then, getting closer to Nathanael, he said, "You and me?"

A bright red was seen from Nathanael as Nino crawled away. Alya took more pictures. 

"So," Nathanael said, "how's Adrien and Marinette?" remembering about the two.

"Oh, they-" Alya said just as Marinette and Adrien walked in flush as tomatoes. "Speak of the devil!"

Adrien took a look at the blushing handcuffed redheaded maid on the floor and blushed harder. "W-what's happening here?" He asked.

"You're just in time for truth or dare!" Alya said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what types of truth or dare does the people request? Type suggestions in the comments! PLEASE I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im finally done.

"Truth or Dare!" Alya exclaimed, "Rules are easy. Each person gets to ask someone else truth or dare. The truth or dare part is normal. We will go in a counter-clockwise direction."

"What if I don't want to play?" Nathanael said from the bed. 

"If you don't want to play, you must leave the room!" Alya said.

"That's dirty. " Nathanael said as he struggled with the handcuffs.

Alya sat to the maiden's right. "I'll start!" she said. "Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Marinette said.

"Tell me every detail of what you and Adrien did out there." Alya said mischievously.

"NO!" Marinette screamed, "Something else, please!"

"So you want me to post it?" Alya said.

"Post it?" Marinette said, "what is...." she gasped. "You didn't!" 

"I did. Now everyone, if you don't do the truth or dare, I will post the most embarrassing picture I have of you!" Alya said, "Go on Mari," she said calmly. 

The describing of the actions took 15 minutes. Nathanael yawned throughout the whole thing. Adrien, Nino, and Marinette blushed the whole time. Alya was having the time of her life, recording every word. 

After the description, Nathanael said, "It's my turn right?"

"No, we're going counter-clockwise remember?" Alya said. 

"So I'm going last?" Nathanael cried.

"Yup! Nino, it's your turn!" Alya eagerly said.

"Nathanael! Truth or dare!" Nino asked.

"Truth."

"Which part made you blush?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" Nino held up his phone which showed a picture of the blushing redhead. Adrien saw it and blushed as well.

"The part where you put your hand under the skirt." Nathanael said, voice salty, not making eye contact.

"That went smoothly. Marinette!" Alya exclaimed.

"Nathanael. Truth or dare?" Marinette asked.

"Truth." Nathanael knew Marinette didn't want to do anything horrible to him, but he didn't wan't to take the chance.

"How did that happen?" She pointed at Nathanael's situation.

"While you two were hooking up, I decided to take a nap. While I was sleeping, your wingmen did their work." Nathanael stated.

"Oh." Marinette said in understanding.

"Nathanael, you sure are famous! Adrien! It's your turn!" Alya said.

"Nathanael! Truth or Dare?" Adrien said.

"My god. Truth." Nathanael said, amazed that he's been picked. Again.

"Do you like my kisses?" Adrien said, still hurt from Nathanael's statement that the kisses between them were nothing.

"No." Nathanael said. 

"Oh. Are you sure?" Adrien said, teasingly.

"Yes."

"Are you suuuure?" Adrien said getting closer.

"Yes." Now Nathanael and Adrien where a hair apart.

"Hmph." Adrien said as he quickly pressed his lips on to Nathanael. 

"Alyaaaaaaaaaaa! It's my turn now right?" Nathanael cried.

"Yup." She says as she looked at the fresh pictures of the maid and Adrien.

"Alya. Truth or dare." Nathanael asked.

"Dare" Alya said. Nathanael debated to dare her to take off the handcuffs but something told him she wasn't gonna do that.

"End the game."

"Ok. Let's play seven minutes in heaven then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya want me to do next? IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for trouble.

"Seven minutes in heaven! Someone spins the bottle, and whoever to bottle lands on, him/her and the person who spun the bottle spends seven minutes in the closet. What happens in the closet, stays in the closet. Clear?" Alya said.

"Clear!" Everyone except Nathanael called. 

"I'll go first!" Alya said as she spun the bottle. It landed on Marinette. "Come on!" Alya said as she pulled her into the closet. There was a minute of screams then silence. Alya stepped out of the closet. 

"Okay. Marinette is asleep. Adrien can do what he wishes." Alya said as she sat down. Everyone looked at her in terror.

Nino spun the bottle. It landed on Alya. 

"Come on, lets go to the bathroom since Marinette's in the closet." Alya said.

"Ok." Nino said.

As Nino and Alya headed to the bathroom, Adrien took out his phone, and started taking pictures of Nathanael.

"Adrien." Nathanael said. "Alya rigged the bottle." 

"I know." Adrien said as he put the phone away, and started to get closer to Nathanael. "But you shouldn't be worrying about that." Adrien grabbed Nathanael's hair, then started kissing him.

"What are you?" Nathanael attempted.

"I've been waiting to do this for so long." Adrien whispered in Nathanaels ear, as he started kissing Nathanael's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And make it double.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back nerds

"Do what?" Nathanael asked.

"Fuck you." Adrien said as his hand went else where.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

'This isn't Adrien.' Nathanael thought. 'There's probably an akumatized victim around.'

"DUUSU!" Nathanael cried. "Unlock me!" 

The small kwami came out of Nathanael's bag. "I can do that!" Duusu yelped.

"Hurry!" Nathanael said as Adrien /censored/

When Nathanael heard the click of the handcuffs, he took them off, then went on top of Adrien, immobilizing him. 

"So you're topping?" Adrien said.

"Plagg! Do you know where the duct tape is?" Nathanael called.

"What? Yeah." Plagg said as he peeked out of Adrien's bag. 

"Can you get it?" Nathanael said, struggling to pin Adrien down.

"Nathanael, I'm waiting~" Adrien said.

"Yeah," Plagg said as he went to the closet, came out with duct tape, then gave it to Nathanael. "Have fun kid." Plagg said as he flew away.

"WAIT!" Nathanael called, "Help me tie him down! Duusu, you too."

Minutes later, Adrien was all tied up on the floor.

"Plagg, stay here. Duusu, is there a way too transform back sooner?" Nathanael said.

"Sure, just say Feathers In!" Duusu said.

"Alright," Nathanael said as he walked out of the room. 'When did this happen? Probably while I was asleep. How? I don't know.'

"Plagg, Duusu, what happened while I was asleep?" Nathanael asked.

"Well, I remember there being a pink gas thingie going in the room. Actually, it was outside too." Plagg said.

"That's when Alya put the maid outfit on you." Duusu said.

"Then the victim's weapon is the gas. We don't know what it does yet though." Nathanael said, then paused. "I'M STILL WEARING THE MAID OUTFIT!" Nathanael then ran to Adriens room, then walked out wearing Adriens clothes. 'Alya hid my clothes' He thought bitterly.

"Alright. Feathers Out!" Nathanael called. When the sequence ended, he remembered that Marinette, Ladybug, was in the closet and probably can't purify the place.

"PLAGG. Is there a way to keep the akuma from flying away?" Pheasant said.

"Put it in a jar." Plagg replied.

"Oh. Ok." Pheasant said. He thought about what is would be like without Ladybug. Even if he caught the akuma, everybody would still suffer from it's effects. "Plagg. The girl in the closet is Ladybug. Find Ladybug's kwami then have it get Ladybug back in action. Try to get Adrien back too." Pheasant commanded.

"Yes sir!" Plagg responded, then went back in the room. 

Pheasant stepped outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze it.

Outside looked quite peaceful actually. No destruction. Not yet. Pheasant started to think of where the victim could've hid. He took account of the fact that the victims weapon, gas, actually reached Adrien's room. He concluded that the victim was going from house to house. Until the whole city was encased in pink once again.

With the flick of the wrist, Pheasant turned his blocks into fans, and pushed the pink gas away, revealing the foe. 

"Pheasant!" The victim said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm 420, and you weren't suppose to see me!"

420 blew into a big cigarette, which caused the pink gas to appear once again, causing him to be unseen.

"Oh my god." Pheasant said as he chased the villain. It was pretty clear why the villain turned to who it was, and as for the gas, Pheasant can only assume that it has the properties of weed. 

The chase was soon on the rooftops. 420 kept blowing on the cig, causing pink smoke, but Pheasant kept fanning it away. Soon enough, Pheasant caught up, threw the weapon out of his hands, then pinned him down.

"How long have you been out?" Pheasant asked.

"About a month. Has anybody told you how cute you looked?" 420 replied.

"What does the smoke do?" Pheasant said, ignoring the last statement.

"Since they didn't let me do what I want, I made the gas cause them to do whatever they want, because I'm such a gentlemen. In small doses of course." 420 replied playfully. "Did you know you were my favorite out of the three?"

"Aren't you suppose to try to steal the miraculous?" Pheasant said annoyed, but he thought it made a lot of sense. It was about a month ago when Adrien confronted Marinette.

"I figured if I did this long enough, the holders would lose enough self control, that they would reveal who they were to everyone, then I could hire someone to steal the miraculous from their civilian selves." 420 said.

"Stay still," Pheasant said as he took out the handcuffs Alya put on him, then cuffed the villain. He noticed 420 was wearing normal shirt and pants. The only thing that gave him away was the cigarette which was as long as his body.

"How come you don't look like the other akumatized victims?" Pheasant said.

"I don't know, but without the cigarette with me, I could walk outside as if I was a normal person." 420 replied, as he stood up, calmly, handcuffed.

"Why did you give in so fast? I mean like you're handcuffed without any complaints?" Pheasant said.

Suddenly Pheasant felt himself backed into a wall, 420's handcuffed hands over his head, face on level with his own.

"I couldn't say no to you." 420 said.

"Pheasant!" Both turned to look at the source of the voice.

It was Chat with Ladybug behind him. 

"Sorry, sweet pea, I have to go." 420 quickly kissed Pheasant's cheek then took a deep breath then breathed out. A burst of pink smoke emerged.

"Aagh!" Pheasant yelled, because of the pink smoke in his eyes.

"Sorry about that!" 420 yelled as he ran.

When the smoke was gone, 420 nor his cigarette was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? What did you imagine 420 to look like?


	33. Chapter 33

Nathanael lay in the hospital waiting. He had bandages over his eyes, even though it wasn't needed. But he started to think.

'If 420 was let out a month ago, that was about when Adrien confronted Marinette, so that must've been his doing, since his smoke lets people do what they want. Adrien must've also been affected because he started to care for me, and...' a realization 'my god.. he wanted to... Anyway, actually everyone was probably affected. Even me. Maybe even the guy who gave me the peacock miraculous. What if everything that happened this month was because of 420? Ladybug's confession to Pheasant, Adrien's kisses. 420 let us do whatever we want. I don't know if I should be really pissed off or thankful.'

The noise of footsteps stopped Nathanael's train of thought. Nathanael thought it was Adrien. 

"Sweet pea!" a familiar voice said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael: Oh god pls no.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is turning to complete shit.

"Oh god. 420 please don't. Pleeeaaase." Nathanael said. 420 knew his secret identity, he was going to steal his miraculous. They were so screwed.

"Don't worry, sweet pea." 420 said. Nathanael felt him sit next to him. "And please, call me Dean."

"Why are you here?" Nathanael demanded.

"To check if you were alright. Anyway, I don't even know where you keep the miraculous. Also, I'm going to steal Ladybug's first. Anyway, you look fine." Nathanael felt Dean's hand tuck his red hair behind his ear, then touch the bandages. "I didn't think you'd need the bandages though."

"I didn't. But... how did you know I was here? You didn't follow me did you?"

"I have plenty intel. On you, at least. For example, you use to like Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You were hanging out, getting closer to her until Adrien Agreste came and stole her heart. A week later you started to cut yourself, and stopped eating. Continued until you almost got akumatized. Then you lost all will to live, but continued anyway. And it says that your eyes took on an empty look. Huh. You captured the akuma, then brought it to Chat Noir, who gave it to Ladybug. Next day, Chat Noir visited you. Gave you some freshly bought food, that you devoured." Dean gave a chuckle.

"Few days later, Agreste see's you cutting yourself. Gives you unwanted care." He pauses.

"Continue." Nathanael said. 'How much does he know?'

"The next day, you try to commit suicide. Chat Noir saves you. " A silence.

"You smiled as you fell didn't you?" Dean continued.

"Yes." Nathanael said.

"What a tragedy." Dean said. "Next day, Chloe Bourgeois punches you twice, then chokes you."

Nathanel feels a hand touch his neck gently. "It leaves bruises." Dean continues.

"Agreste helps you treat yourself. After that, you save Chat Noir from death, and Ladybug get the akumatized item. You almost die. You smiled, again didn't you?" Dean asks.

"But Ladybug's purifying saves you. And you get the peacock miraculous. You meet your kwami. It tells you that your suppose to be a human shield. You accept the job. " He pauses again.

"Hoping you'd die while doing it huh." Dean continues, "Chat Noir picks your name, Pheasant. Chat Noir also helps you find your fighting style." Nathanael hears ruffling of a piece of paper. "Oh man. This paper's title is literally 'Pheasants Very Complicated Love Life That He Doesn't Want To Be Part Of'" Dean laughs. 

"Dean, do you know any of the other miraculous holder's secret identities." Nathanael asks.

"Only you and the kitten's." Dean said.

"How did you get akumatized?" Nathanael asked.

"Honestly, I forgot. Anyway," Nathanael feels Dean hold his hand, and put a rectangular card on it. "Here's my business card." He puts Nathanael's other hand over it. "It's very important to me."

Nathanael feels a hand on the back of his head, then lips touch his forehead. Then lips on his ears. "Agreste's sure is a handful." Dean says. Then backs away.

"See you later sweet pea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will it end!?


	35. Chapter 35

A few days later, the bandages got taken off.

Nathanael fiddled with the bussiness card Dean gave him. He took a deep breath, then called the number on the card.

"Dean?"

"Sweet Pea?"

"Dean, I... I..."

"Spill it, honey, I don't have-"

"You can have the peacock miraculous." From the other side it sounded like Nathanael had started crying.

"What?"

"I- I- I'm sorry. I just... can't take it anymore. I... don't wan-"

"Shhh, it's fine honey, I'll text you the address, and you can meet me there." 

"Are you sure you'll be there?" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this shit today.

An hour later, they met up at the address. Dean was already there when Nathanael arrived. Dean walked towards Nathanael, and placed his hands on Nathanael's shoulders.

"I have the peacock miraculous... just... take it." Nathanael said before Dean could talk. Nathanael held out the miraculous in his hand. Tears started to drip on his cheeks.

"Nathanael, please." Dean said, and looked in Nathanael's eyes, sparkling with tears.

Then he looked at Nathanael's lips as it spelled 'Gotcha'

Then everything went black.

Then light. As Dean slowly opened his eyes, he saw Ladybug and Chat Noir. Also Nathanael.

"Where is your akumatized item???" Ladybug asked, "We can't find it." 

"Ha." Dean discretely gave his akumatized item to a certain redhead beforehand.

"Ladybug. Please describe what makes an akumatized item an akumatized item." Nathanael said.

"I... guess... it's the fact that it's... important? To the owner?" Ladybug said.

"Oh my god." Nathanael said as he took out the business card, then ripped it, causing a black butterfly to flutter out.

"What?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm finally done.

10 years later.

The dark, silent night was interrupted by the quick footsteps of a certain redhead. 

"You're actually leaving? Won't the kitten be mad?" 

"Kitten? Are you talking about Agreste?"

"Ye."

"He's getting married. Tomorrow. He should be way too busy to stop me."

"Really. Well. I guess I should stop you for him, shouldn't I?'

"No, Dean, please. I really need to go."

"Oh, look! The kitten's here!" Dean said as he left.

"Nathanael! Wait!" Adrien shouted, "Take me with you! I have the luggage ready and everything!"

"Are you an actual idiot? You're getting married, tomorrow."

"So? I left a letter, she'll understand!"

Adrien felt a harsh slap on his face.

"She won't understand! She'll be fucking devastated!"

"But I want to be with you. I love you! Please take me with you!"

"No! You will stay with Marinette! I will not have her suffer like I did!" 

Adrien opened his eyes in realization.

"But... everyone else will miss you."

"I don't know if you forgot, but I never revealed my identity to any of the others, also you an Marinette are the main characters here. I will fade in the background just like everyone else! And do you know how many people will hate you if you come with me! Your career will be ruined!" Nathanael took a deep breath. 

"Anyway, here." Nathanael handed Adrien his peacock miraculous. "Just... keep it. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Goodbye, Adrien Agreste."


	38. Chapter 38

im sorry, i wasted your time

honestly, i didnt execute my ideas like i wanted

so, like, maybe i'll improve

im so very sorry i wasted ur tiem

but if yuo lieked it 

im planeing on maeking

a knew juan

calling alternate endings (it is alternate ending of tis stori)

so wach out 4 dat

also a yu yu hakusho and pokemon crossover.

i mite do dat. 

so sry pls forgive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing all this stuff about Agreste and Dupain-Cheng, I felt bad for Nathanael. So I thought of what would happen, and this came out. Like a brain fart.


End file.
